Poems of Darkroot
by ArtoriasAbyssal
Summary: Tales of Darkroot Garden and Darkroot Basin, written in rhyming format.


_The quickest path_

In the quest to kill the twisted kings

one must first search for a special ring

It lies deep in the forest beyond a door

concealing the fate of what is in store

past the seal one shall find

other undead with an axe to grind

Indeed, one must take care if one appears human

for deadly spirits lie within.

blue phantoms and red are to be a blight

until you reach a hidden light

one of two, inside the hold

A stalwart cat, large and old

join my covenant, she shall urge

to others you shall become a scourge

Passing up the offer here

one must continue on without fear

the other light found being a mystic gate

with a very special fate

it is there- the ring that you must steal

a relic of a land named oolacile

inside- a graveyard of warriors gone

never to see another dawn

yet in the graveyard lies a giant creature

a wolf- sword wielding being prominent feature

A coat of white and a enormous blade

near it's masters stone it has stayed

It's name is silf and you might see

defeating it is not done easily

from guilt or very poor fighting skills

the wolf is not so easily killed

Yet one must do so to carry on

the quest of undeath

The land of Lordran

_The ones who stay_

Find your way to darkroot basin

and climb higher

don the visage of one with skin

basking in humanities dark fire

It is here that spirits shall invade

the garden beyond the door

they are a curse upon those who stayed

an unending tide, forever more

the blue spirits fight

as a type of retribution

to be a trespassers blight

they carry out their execution

each one a member of a covenant

serving the cat inside the hold

unyielding queen of warriors, like the ants.

she is a creature of an age long old

these phantoms claim weapons of the east

strange weapons and curved blades

all while serving the cheshire beast.

there will be no end to these crusades

unless one kills a valiant grave defender

or the time of lordran ends... forever.

_being a forest hunter_

one must first find their way to a large grey cat

deep within the woods

she lays in wait

two ways to reach her-

fight off strong undead in mortal combat

or run past them, one easily could.

she's the one who decides your fate

to her pleas you must confer

She will bestow upon you a ring

that plucks you from your own world

to hunt others

for trespassing in the forest

many summons it shall bring

and to other lands you shall be hurled

to fight spiritual brothers

to determine who is the deadliest

the fight can rage long

and others can appear

allied blues or darkwraith red

they will chose to stab you whenever

win or lose, loot or none

each fight a dangerous song

and enemies always near

one can soon end up dead

not this one, however

for I praise the sun!

_Darkroot basin_

on one side, a tower, the rock both inside and out

another, a forest where crystal beasts lay

a third, a slope, with a black knight about

the basin is not a very nice place to stay.

an undead burg is found on one path

a spitting hydra, another

and a bonfire and a valley of drakes for last

but from the hydra one must take cover

reaching the beast

one will find a sheer drop

the water around it impeding at least

while the creature has many heads it will flop

upon cutting its heads in a myriad of styles

the beast drops a scale and a ring

not usefull themselves for a while

instead the death itself is what brings good things

a ladder up to a forest is good

but further along is what truly shines

upon resting a bit nearby the wood

a gold golem appears gleaming so fine.

upon killing the thing a woman appears

dusk is her name, a princess with spells

she grants you the use of the white sign of peers

when using it she decides to sell things as well

after finding a pendant however

she seems to move on

instead a large hand steals you into the ether

throwing you to where dusk has now gone

the old land of oolacile is where you shall stay

vicious monsters aplenty that one must now slay

this brings an end to adventures that were had in the basin

but it still makes a very nice spot for vacation.


End file.
